


Eyes of the Beholder

by cocoalubber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalubber/pseuds/cocoalubber
Summary: "Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it." ~ Confucius--One shot--*Severus Snape is the property of JK Rowling. No infringements intended.
Kudos: 10





	Eyes of the Beholder

"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it." ~ Confucius

We all make mistakes, especially when we are young. We can see the error in our judgement, in our choices, if we are wise enough. We can adjust, serve the greater good, try to make amends. Our own memory punishes us more than anyone else could, or should. 

We are all fallible. We all make mistakes. 

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." ~ Some Greek philosopher...or Shakespeare

If we look for beauty in comparison to other "beautiful" things as deemed by the superficial collective, we will never see the beauty in the singular.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A friend made this digital photo art. This is how I see Severus, always.


End file.
